


Baci ed esplosivi

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Introspection, Jack Harkness Return, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mia personale versione della prima puntata della seconda serie, come avrei voluto che fossero andate le cose tra John Hart, Jack Harkness e Ianto - occhi dolci - Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Occhi dolci e sguardi di fuoco

Ianto Jones non era mai stato un ragazzo violento, aveva sempre cercato di mantenere un certo controllo su sé stesso e di non dar sfogo ai suoi più bassi istinti, specialmente quando questo comportava il dover fare a botte con qualcuno. Non facevano parte di lui certi atteggiamenti rissosi o aggressivi, ma quel giorno, dovette ammettere che quel John Hart, faceva nascere in lui certi desideri che andavano ampiamente contro la sua indole pacifica. Non aveva mai incontrato nessuno tanto irritante, in grado di scatenargli istinti primitivi, violenti e che non facevano altro che invogliarlo ad alzare le mani. Ianto non si stupì eccessivamente di quegli strani pensieri, da quando lavorava per il Torchwood di Cardiff gli erano capitate delle cose incredibili. La più sconvolgente di tutte riguardava il suo capo, il capitano Jack Harkness e il fatto che andassero a letto ormai da mesi.  
  
Tra di loro era iniziata poco dopo l’arrivo di Ianto a Cardiff, era passato molto tempo da allora, ma ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di ciò che era obbligato a fare. Non da Jack, ovviamente, ma dal proprio corpo che sembrava dotato di una volontà indipendente. Ogni giorno, Ianto si prometteva di rifiutarlo ma, puntualmente, tutte le volte che lo stuzzicava, lui rispondeva senza mai tirarsi indietro. Più volte, Ianto si era domandato quando i suoi gusti sessuali fossero cambiati in modo tanto radicale: non aveva mai provato attrazione per gli uomini, nemmeno durante l’adolescenza. Non aveva mai scambiato un bacio da ubriachi con un qualche suo amico altrettanto sbronzo. L’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai pensato era che il suo cuore, un giorno, sarebbe stato strettamente legato a quello di un altro uomo. Aveva impiegato molto tempo prima d’ammettere a che per Jack provava qualcosa di più profondo che la voglia di portarselo  a letto. Aveva sempre sospettato d’esserne innamorato, ma lo aveva compreso realmente durante la sua assenza. Dopo che Jack era sparito nel nulla, Ianto aveva sentito la sua mancanza e, più il tempo passava, più le cose peggioravano. Ogni giorno aveva sperato che tornasse e, tutte le mattine, quando si alzava dal letto e andava al lavoro, desiderava che fosse lì nel suo ufficio: con i piedi sulla scrivania e le braccia conserte, a lamentarsi sul perché non avesse ancora ricevuto il suo caffè. In quei mesi, trascorsi lontani, Ianto aveva capito davvero la portata dei propri sentimenti e quando se lo era trovato davanti, poche ore prima, non aveva creduto ai propri occhi. Jack era tornato e il tea-boy*, non sapeva cosa fare.  
  
Una parte di lui gridava, urlava a squarciagola di perdonarlo e di gettarsi fra le sue braccia, mentre l’altra gli diceva che ancora non era arrivato il momento di dimenticare quanto accaduto. E poi dopo tutto quel tempo, i sentimenti di Jack potevano essere mutati o svaniti. Addirittura poteva essersi stancato di lui già molto tempo prima della sua partenza. In fondo, prima della sua sparizione, Jack aveva baciato un altro uomo e lui era stato arrabbiato per settimane. Non aveva nemmeno ricevuto una spiegazione su quanto accaduto, Jack non ne aveva avuto il tempo, perché appena si era risvegliato, dopo essere stato in uno stato simile alla morte per una settimana, era svanito nel nulla. Ma forse non c’era niente da spiegare, si diceva e ripeteva Ianto, semplicemente l’immortale non lo rivoleva nella sua vita. Non c’era nemmeno da stupirsi, in fondo sapeva fin troppo bene che tipo di uomo fosse Jack Harkness: " _a lui piace tutto basta che sia bello"._  Così lo aveva definito Toshiko diverso tempo prima, e mai definizione fu più azzeccata. No, Ianto era più che certo che il capitano non provasse niente per lui. Si sarebbe comportato da professionista, non avrebbe mostrato i suoi sentimenti e, alla prima occasione, avrebbe detto a Jack che era finita.  
  
Le cose sarebbero state molto più semplici se, a complicare le cose, non fosse arrivato strano tizio uscito dalla fessura. Una specie di pazzoide con indosso una giubba rossa, che portava decine di armi e cariche esplosive. Un tipo davvero strano e decisamente fuori di testa, che con battute di spirito e strani nomignoli, lo stava irritando come mai gli era successo in vita sua. Il capitano John Hart, ex collega di Jack all’agenzia del tempo e suo compagno in tutti i sensi, era arrivato sulla terra per puro caso, inseguendo degli ordigni esplosivi usciti dalla fessura.  
 

_oOo_

  
Ianto uscì dalla sala riunioni decisamente contrariato, quella non era proprio la sua giornata! Quell’Hart non solo continuava a chiamarlo  _occhi dolci_ , ma aveva notato degli strani sguardi languidi e ammiccamenti piuttosto espliciti al suo indirizzo. Non capiva davvero come mai lo guardasse in quel modo, non che non si ritenesse un tipo attraente, ma ugualmente poco comprendeva certe battute a evidente sfondo sessuale e sguardi di fuoco. A completare il tutto c’era in fatto che Jack non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso da che era arrivato, e lui non ne poteva più. Si sentiva sotto lo sguardo di tutti, come se i suoi movimenti fossero passati agli infrarossi ed ogni sua parola desse lo spunto per una battuta maliziosa.  
  
Il tea-boy percorse il corridoio a passo svelto, dirigendosi verso l’ufficio di Jack; aveva del lavoro da sbrigare prima di uscire e non poteva proprio evitarlo. Stava leggendo con attenzione alcuni documenti che dovevano necessariamente essere sottoposte al capitano, quando si sentì sfiorare il fondo schiena da una mano sfuggente.  
«Ehi, occhi dolci.» Ianto sospirò, cercando in tutti i modi di trattenersi. Non solo non poteva mettere immediatamente in chiaro le cose con Jack, ma doveva anche sorbirsi quell’idiota con la giubba rossa.  
«Che ne dici se tu ed io ci divertissimo un po’ prima che arrivi il lupo cattivo a rovinare tutto?» domandò Hart, avvicinandosi ancora un poco al gallese mentre questi ancora leggeva le carte che teneva saldamente tra le mani.  
«Non mi rispondi, dolcezza? Non devi aver paura di me, siamo amici…»  
«Io non ho paura» rispose, Ianto sollevò poi gli occhi e lo fissò sicuro di sé. Non voleva, non doveva mostrare debolezze, non in quel momento. Per alcuna ragione doveva mostrarsi vulnerabile, specie ad uno sconosciuto che ci stava provando.  
«Certo che no, zuccherino, sei coraggioso, tu» rispose John, addossandosi maggiormente al corpo di Ianto mentre con una mano sfiorava la sua coscia, accarezzandola sensualmente.  
«Che cosa vuoi?» domandò, provando a restare distaccato.  
«Cosa voglio, tesoro? Pensavo fosse evidente» continuò John accentuando le carezze, sfiorando addirittura una natica.  
«Lo sai che fino ad ora sei il primo su questo schifoso pianeta che mi piace per davvero?» chiese languido, avvicinandosi con le labbra al collo di Ianto.  
«Lascialo in pace.» La voce di Jack Harkness, riecheggiò improvvisamente per la stanza. Spaventato, Ianto si ritrasse, allontanandosi da Hart mentre questi si voltava verso la porta senza nascondere d’essere scocciato per quella brusca interruzione.  
«Il tuo solito ottimo tempismo, Jack» si lamentò, John si fece di nuovo vicino al tea-boy, di modo da riuscire a toccarlo un altro po’.  
«Allontanati e non toccarlo» intimò capitano Harkness, minaccioso.  
«Non mi sembra che occhi dolci fosse contrario e comunque, Jack, non sono affari tuoi mi pare… O forse sì?» insinuò, malizioso.  
«Non provarci, John, con nessuno dei miei ragazzi, tantomeno con lui.»  
«Ma davvero? E perché mai, capitano Harkness?» domandò Hart, guardando il suo ex compagno con fare languido.  
  
Ianto assisté allo scambio di battute tra i due, apparentemente senza alcun interesse. Si passava le carte da una mano all’altra, leggendole con attenzione come se da quei fogli dipendesse la sua intera esistenza. In realtà, il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata ed una morsa stringeva il suo stomaco fino a fargli male. Perché Jack era intervenuto fermando John, impedendogli di andare troppo oltre? Non che non riuscisse a fermarlo da solo, tutt’altro, stava giusto per mandarlo al diavolo, quando l’immortale aveva fatto irruzione in ufficio. Perché non voleva che Hart ci provasse con i suoi ragazzi, tanto meno con lui? Che il suo capitano fosse geloso? Il tea-boy sollevò lo sguardo dalle carte, che ancora teneva in mano, ora i due si fronteggiavano e si fissavano reciprocamente con astio. Pareva che fossero pronti a prendersi a pugni da un momento all’altro... Era l’occasione giusta per testare la gelosia di Jack. Forse non era corretto, ma la curiosità e la voglia di sapere erano più forti di tutto. Ora doveva solo fingere che Hart lo interessasse, questa era la parte difficile.  
«La ringrazio per essere accorso qui su un cavallo bianco, signore,» esordì. «Ma riesco a decidere da solo se gradisco o meno la compagnia di qualcuno, non spetta certo a lei il doverlo fare per me» disse prima di avviarsi verso la porta. «L’aspetto al piano di sotto, capo» concluse, sparendo giù per le scale.  
  
Appena si sentì al riparo da occhi indiscreti, Ianto si lasciò andare contro una parete. Ancora non riusciva a credere a quel che aveva fatto; davvero Jack valeva tanto per lui? Era sul serio disposto a lasciarsi toccare da quel John Hart soltanto per testare la gelosia del capitano? Non avrebbe davvero mai pensato di arrivare a tanto, non per uno come lui. Certo fisicamente John era attraente, non poteva negare che forse, magari, avrebbe potuto accettare di fare una cosa a tre con lui e Jack, però così era tutta un’altra cosa. E poi, chissà cosa pensava ora Jack di lui, di sicuro era arrabbiato.  
   
  
Ancora increduli, Jack e John fissavano il punto in cui era sparito Ianto, incapaci di pensare. Fu Hart a rompere il silenzio, troppo stupito dal carattere di occhi dolci per potersene restare zitto.  
«Hai capito il ragazzino...» scherzò. «Occhi dolci ha del carattere e che carattere!» continuò, sempre più divertito. Non ebbe però il tempo di pensare a nient’altro perché un pugno lo colpì in pieno volto, facendolo vacillare fino quasi farlo cadere a terra. John si portò una mano al labbro, sanguinante, e a stento riuscì a scansare un altro pugno.  
«Che diavolo ti prende?» urlò, arrabbiato.  
«Lascialo in pace» sibilò Jack.  
«Eppure mi è sembrato che occhi dolci non fosse poi tanto contrario alle mie attenzioni.»  
«L’ha fatto solo perché è arrabbiato con me e non lo biasimo per questo, ne ha tutte le ragioni» spiegò Harkness abbassando lo sguardo, colpevole.  
«Sei davvero cambiato, lo sai, Jack?» domandò Hart, diventando mortalmente serio.  
«Lo so» annuì l’altro, passandosi un mano sul volto; doveva assolutamente parlare con Ianto prima che facesse qualche sciocchezza. Sospirando, John si avviò verso le scale affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Prima di uscire dall’ufficio però, si fermò un istante sulla soglia.  
«Non mi hai mai guardato come guardi lui... E un po’ mi dispiace»  concluse prima di sparire al piano di sotto.  
   
  
Jack rimase da solo nel suo ufficio, tutto stava andando per il verso sbagliato: l’arrivo di John, il comportamento di Ianto… Non era così che aveva immaginato il proprio ritorno. Aveva sperato che le cose potessero risolversi subito e che riuscissero a chiarirsi, o meglio, che lui riuscisse a spiegare quanto accaduto. Perché temeva di sapere per quale motivo fosse così arrabbiato il suo piccolo Ianto. Durante la sua assenza non aveva smesso un solo istante di pensare a lui ed ora che lo aveva vicino, era molto difficile doversi trattenere dall’affrontarlo, prima e dal baciarlo, poi.  
«Siamo pronti, Jack» urlò Owen dal piano inferiore.  
  
In quel momento non aveva il tempo di pensare a certe cose, prima lui e la squadra finivano il lavoro, liberandosi di John, prima avrebbe parlato con lui.  
«Arrivo» disse, infilandosi il cappotto.  
 

  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tea-boy: io non amo i termini inglesi inseriti in un testo in italiano, ma in questo caso non ho potuto, e non potrò, davvero fare a meno di usare questo termine per chiamare Ianto. L’espressione, tradotta nella nostra lingua, non ha il medesimo effetto.


	2. Come una stupida ragazzina innamorata…

Il suv nero viaggiava veloce per le strade deserte di Cardiff, era notte e Torchwood era a caccia. L’obiettivo era il recupero di ordigni potenzialmente radioattivi sputati dalla fessura assieme a John Hart, un pazzo ex agente temporale, vecchio compagno di Jack. Ianto Jones sedeva composto sul sedile del passeggero, nonostante non avesse ancora pronunciato una sola parola da che era uscito dall’hub, i suoi sensi e la sua mente erano in subbuglio. Era rimasto da solo con il suo capitano e, proprio come temeva, la tensione tra di loro stava diventando insostenibile. Era più che evidente che Jack desiderasse parlare con lui, di tanto in tanto aveva come la sensazione che stesse per dire qualcosa, ma subito si interrompeva. Non riusciva davvero più a sopportare quell’atmosfera tesa e sovraccarica di parole non dette.  
«Ianto, io…» La voce di Jack arrivò alle sue orecchie, destandolo da quello strano torpore nel quale era caduto. Non si era nemmeno accorto che erano arrivati sul posto e che il suv era stato parcheggiato a lato della strada. Non voleva parlare con lui, non lì, non in quel momento e si era quasi convinto che Jack l’avesse capito e che rispettasse la sua volontà.  
«Non ora, Jack» lo interruppe, sbrigativo.  
«So che non è il momento, però…» insistette.  
«Dobbiamo trovare quell’ordigno» disse Ianto, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. Stava già per scendere dall’auto, quando si sentì afferrare per un braccio e subito dopo tirare leggermente. Si voltò giusto in tempo per poter vedere le labbra di Jack baciare la sua mano, ora tremante.  
«Mi sei mancato, Ianto, mi sei mancato tanto» lo sentì sussurrare.  
  
  
Senza rispondere, il tea-boy uscì rapidamente dall’auto, incamminandosi verso l’edificio mentre sfilava la pistola dalla fondina. E, mentre intravedeva l’entrata si ritrovò quasi a correre. Il fatto era che doveva allontanarsi il più possibile da Jack, perché quando aveva sentito le labbra baciargli dolcemente la mano, un fremito gli aveva attraversato il corpo ed un sospiro aveva rischiato di sfuggirgli dalla bocca. Credeva di ricordare cosa significasse avere vicino Jack Harkness, sentire il suo profumo inebriante di spezie e percepire la presenza forte e rassicurante al proprio fianco, avvertire quegli occhi su di sé e poi le sue le labbra accarezzarlo dolcemente. Credeva di ricordarlo, eppure ora che lo aveva così vicino, adesso che aveva sentito quella bocca morbida accarezzarlo, Ianto non era più tanto sicuro del piano che aveva ideato. Che importava se Jack era o meno geloso? A chi interessava se aveva baciato un altro uomo? In fondo era passato molto tempo e le circostanze allora erano decisamente particolari. E poi non si era mai detto che tra di loro dovesse esserci l’esclusiva, forse non doveva essere tanto geloso e arrabbiato. Forse doveva semplicemente lasciarsi andare e mandare al diavolo tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure. Voleva baciare Jack, di questo ne era certo. Voleva essere baciato da lui, di questo ne era ancora più certo. Se solo fosse riuscito a mettere da parte tutti i suoi timori… Ma Ianto sapeva di non poterlo fare così alla leggera. Aveva delle cos da dire ed il desiderio potente di urlargli il faccia tutto il suo malessere. Ciò in quei mesi aveva passato e la rabbia per il tradimento subito; tutto il resto sarebbe venuto dopo.  
  
  
Ianto e Jack raggiunsero rapidamente gli uffici situati all’ultimo piano del palazzo. Dopo aver fatto capire all’immortale che non era il momento per parlare di certe cose, tra di loro era calato un silenzio irreale. Soltanto quando ebbero raggiunto uno degli uffici, il capitano Harkness si lasciò andare provando ad allentare la tensione.  
«Oh, sì, adoro questi posti. Li trovo sempre eccitanti: storie d’amore tra colleghi, fotocopiarsi il sedere o magari quello degli altri, anzi a questo proposito perché…»*  
«L’attività registrata a queste coordinate,» l’interruppe Ianto, «è a circa sessanta metri d’altezza quindi o è qui o sul tetto.»  
«Come stai, Ianto?” domandò Jack dopo qualche istante di esitazione.  
«Meglio ora che lei è tornato, signore» rispose Ianto, standogli debitamente lontano mentre si imponeva di cercare l’ordigno.  
«Possiamo evitare il "signore" ora? Sai, mentre ero via ho pensato che,  magari potremmo… sì, insomma, una cena, un cinema…»  
«Mi sta chiedendo di uscire con lei?»  
«Ti interessa?»  
«Oh, beh, ecco, basta che non sia in un ufficio. Queste fantasie se le tenga per sé.»  
«Credo che dovremmo guardare nei cassetti, nei cestini, insomma un po’ dappertutto» disse Jack, guardandosi attorno.  
«Bene allora io cerco qui dentro, non voglio che si ecciti troppo, lei perché non va sul tetto?» Forse era meglio staccarsi un po’ da lui e riprendere il controllo di sé stesso, pensò Ianto. Tutte quelle domande e l’invito ad uscire, l’avevano scombussolato più di quando già non fosse.  
  
Poco prima che l’immortale sparisse oltre la porta, il tea-boy lo fermò e, morso dalla curiosità, domandò come mai stessero aiutando quell’odioso capitano Hart.  
«È un ricordo del mio passato e voglio cancellarlo» spiegò Jack, mettendo in chiaro una volta per tutte i motivi che lo spingevano a dare una mano al suo ex ragazzo. «A proposito, era un sì?» chiese infine, soddisfacendo la sua di curiosità.  
«Sì» annuì Ianto sperando che non si fosse notato il suo imbarazzo.  
  
Quando rimase solo, si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro. Era evidente che l’interesse di Jack nei suoi confronti, non era svanito, ma che anzi, sembrava essere ancora vivo in lui. Prima la gelosia e il bacio sulla mano, poi l’invito ad uscire insieme, come una coppia. Il tea-boy non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Non avevano nemmeno mai avuto un vero e proprio appuntamento. Ianto stesso non ci aveva mai nemmeno pensato, in genere i loro incontri si svolgevano nell’hub o a casa sua, non erano mai usciti a cena e non si erano mai divertiti al di fuori di una camera da letto. Il pensiero di lui e di Jack che si comportavano come una coppia normale, lo fece emozionare. Si sentì come una ragazzina innamorata, come una stupida ragazzina innamorata e non andava per niente bene.  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il dialogo è preso pari pari dall’episodio. Essendo questa una rivisitazione, infatti, non volevo andare troppo fuori dalle linee guida della puntata, ma solo rivisitare alcuni punti. Questo dialogo è arricchito con un po’ di introspezione.


	3. Maledetto John Hart!

  
Ianto uscì dall’ufficio, guardingo. Percorse il corridoio osservando costantemente attorno a sé ed accendendo i propri sensi, pronto a captare anche il minimo rumore. Tra le mani teneva saldamente la pistola ed un colpo già in canna gli dava una sensazione di sicurezza. Già, perché stava rovistando tra i cassetti delle scrivanie, quando gli era sembrato d’aver udito un rumore. Rumore riconducibile alle porte dell’ascensore che si aprivano; sapeva per certo che non poteva essere Jack, perché il tetto era raggiungibile solo tramite le scale di servizio.  
«Nell’ascensore, occhi dolci» sussurrò una voce bassa e roca alle sue spalle, e la canna di una pistola andò a premere sulla sua nuca.  
«Che vuoi?» Ianto alzò le mani in segno di resa, camminò lentamente davanti a sé mentre la sua arma veniva gettata lontano.  
«Ho detto nell’ascensore» ordinò la voce dura di John Hart.  
«Perché lo stai facendo?» domandò in risposta. Non aveva paura, no, ma desiderio di sapere come mai quell’uomo stesse tradendo la fiducia di un vecchio amico. Soprattutto perché, da quello che aveva potuto capire, loro due erano stati molto più che amici.  
«Credimi» mormorò John, «mi piacerebbe fare ben altro con te che puntarti una pistola alla testa e cacciarti via, ma ho delle priorità e tu non sei in cima alla mia lista delle cose da fare. Più tardi e se farai il bravo, forse potremmo divertirci insieme.»  
«Non ho mai detto di voler fare qualcosa con te» controbatté. Ianto si voltò di scatto, tenendo sempre le mani bene in vista, voleva guardare negli occhi quel farabutto. Scrutò il suo sguardo, ma non ci vide cattiveria, solo un qualcosa di simile alla provocazione.  
  
Sembrava sul serio che l’altro si stesse divertendo.  
  
«Oh, ma certo che lo vuoi Ianto Jones e non solo per far ingelosire il tuo Jack. Sai, stranamente il bastardo insensibile è una calamita per ogni essere vivente della galassia!» disse, beffardo.  
«Che ne hai fatto di Gwen? Perché non è con te?»  
«I tuoi amici sono feriti, hanno bisogno di aiuto. Perciò corri da loro, occhi dolci.»  
«Sei un bastardo» ringhiò Ianto.  
«Già, hai davvero ragione e ora: dentro!» ordinò John e Ianto, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a dovergli obbedire.  
«Ci vediamo, occhi dolci» concluse Hart, agitando la pistola in segno di saluto mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano ed un furioso Ianto Jones si arrendeva al proprio nemico.  
  
   
Jack uscì sul tetto dell’edificio, respirando a fondo l’aria fresca della sera. Un leggero vento frizzante, che spirava dalla baia, gli scompigliò i capelli, facendolo rabbrividire. Si strinse maggiormente nel suo caldo cappotto militare ed avanzò fino al parapetto, guardandosi attorno. Vi si appoggiò contro, reggendosi la testa con una mano, dopodiché si sporse per osservare il panorama, Cardiff era stupenda. Un meraviglioso ed incredibile gioco di luci e di colori, una città viva e brulicante di vita, una città fantastica. Fino a quel momento, il capitano Harkness, non si era resto conto di quanto gli fosse mancata. Aveva pensato solo e soltanto ai suoi ragazzi, concentrandosi su di loro e su Ianto, ma non aveva pensato che la stessa Cardiff fosse a lui tanto cara. Sospirando, Jack si lasciò andare per un momento e si godette il panorama, mentre il suo pensiero corse inevitabile verso il giovane tea-boy. Ancora non riusciva a credere che l’altro avesse accettato d’uscire con lui, sentiva che era ancora molto arrabbiato e che lo era così tanto da accettare le avances di John. Ora però aveva la certezza di non essergli del tutto indifferente. Probabilmente non era nulla se non l’idea di pranzare insieme, ma Jack sentì che era già un primo passo. Il resto sarebbe venuto con il tempo e Ianto avrebbe ripreso a fidarsi di lui come faceva una volta. C’era una cosa, però, che più di tutto il resto era riuscito ad apprezzare: l’imbarazzo negli occhi di Ianto, gli aveva fatto tornare alla mente certi desideri che, con il tempo, si erano in parte sopiti. La passione che quel giovane ragazzo con gli occhi da cerbiatto riusciva a suscitare in lui, era così forte e potente da riuscire a fargli dimenticare di quei mesi infernali. Il giovane Ianto Jones era bellissimo e, dopo quella sera, Jack aveva compreso che no, non gli era indifferente. E sperava per davvero che la situazione si risolvesse, perché lui desiderava Ianto e non solo dal punto di vista fisico, voleva stare con lui, mangiare, uscire, camminare, dormire… Voleva vivere con Ianto e stare al suo fianco. In quei mesi di lontananza aveva pensato molto al loro rapporto e ai suoi sentimenti per quel ragazzo. Aveva ripensato ai loro inizi e alla storia con Lisa, aveva riflettuto sul loro modo di fare l’amore, unico ed appassionato. Assolutamente fantastico, baciarlo e toccarlo gli dava sensazioni che mai aveva provato con nessuno.  
  
Indubbiamente il capitano Harkness provava del sentimento nei suoi confronti.  
  
D’un tratto un rumore lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e la voce di John Hart lo fece ritornare brutalmente alla realtà. Purtroppo i sospetti che si era fatto su quella strana storia erano fondati. Non c’era da fidarsi di uno come John Hart, mai.  
«Ne ero certo» disse Jack senza voltarsi, la porta di ferro si richiuse pesantemente alle spalle del capitano Hart mentre un soffio di vento lo investì in pieno viso, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
«Jack, Jack, Jack» esordì John, scrollando la testa. «Cosa ti ho sempre detto?» gli domandò poi,  fermandosi ad ammirare il fondoschiena sodo del capitano Harkness. Era la parte di lui che preferiva e Jack lo sapeva, sembrava che lo facesse apposta a mettersi in certe pose, solo per provocarlo.  
«Scopa qualunque cosa respiri e non fidarti mai di nessuno» rispose l’immortale, con voce seria.  
«Vedo che i miei insegnamenti non sono stati del tutto dimenticati, dovrò darti qualche ripetizione però, perché mi sembra che tu stia perdendo colpi. Ho una fantastica idea, cosa ne dici di una sessione a tre, tu, io e occhi dolci?» Jack si voltò lentamente, fronteggiando Hart con fare severo. Senza scomporsi, il capitano si prese tutto il tempo per rispondere, non era certo intimidito dal suo atteggiamento e le sue continue provocazioni non lo toccavano minimamente. Voleva però fare attenzione e misurare le parole, non gli andava a genio che il suo pazzo ex ragazzo mettesse il naso nella sua storia con Ianto.  
«Tralasciando il fatto che tu non mi hai mai insegnato niente, si può sapere che cosa ti passa per la testa?» chiese cambiando argomento. «Cos’è questa storia che hai montato? E trovo anche che sia patetico che tu abbia usato la mia squadra per farti aiutare, non potevi semplicemente chiedere?»  
«E perdermi tutto il divertimento? Mi conosci, Jack…»  
«Dove sono i miei ragazzi?»  
«Stanno bene, non ti preoccupare, occhi dolci penserà a loro. È un ragazzo così premuroso e poi è talmente in gamba… È davvero bravo in tutto quello che fa, dovresti dargli una promozione. Ah, ma che stupido, quasi me ne dimenticavo! Occhi dolci ha già il suo progetto speciale ed è proprio nel tuo letto, è lì che da il meglio di sé, non è vero?»  
«Smettila, John» sibilò Jack tra i denti, mentre le sue mani si stringevano a pugno, doveva controllarsi! Non poteva cedere, anche se non era certo facile quando John parlava di Ianto in quel modo.  
«Chissà com’è a letto... Sono certo che scoparselo è un vero piacere, mi dà l’idea di uno di quelli perversi.»  
«Basta!» urlò l’immortale, afferrando John per il bavero della giacca. «Cosa stai macchinando? Cosa sono questi oggetti che ci hai fatto cercare? Ma soprattutto, tu cosa ci guadagni?»  
«Ma allora l’avevi capito?» domandò John, beffardo.  
«Andiamo, la balla del:  _siete in pericolo sono qui per salvarvi,_  non ha retto un solo minuto» mormorò lasciandolo e spingendolo via con mala grazia.  
«Lo sai che mi sei mancato, Jack?» chiese Hart avvicinandosi un poco all’altro, toccando poi il suo torace attraverso la stoffa leggera della camicia.  
«Smettila» sussurrò Harkness, minaccioso; non voleva sentire le mani dell’altro su di sé.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Jack, penserò io a scoparmelo per bene» sussurrò John, prima di spingerlo con forza giù dal tetto.  
   
 _«Maledetto John Hart»_ pensò il capitano Harkness, mentre volava nel vuoto.  
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella puntata, il dialogo tra John e Jack è una sorta di scenata di gelosia che a me, personalmente, non è piaciuta per nulla. Non per il fatto che Hart sia geloso, ma per come è stata scritta. Ho preferito un discorso più provocatorio e schietto e mostrare la gelosia di John in un modo probabilmente meno chiaro, ma a mio avviso è più d’effetto. Spero vi sia piaciuto.


	4. La vera storia di Jonathan Freeman

John Hart era sempre vissuto d’espedienti; non aveva mai avuto una vita normale, almeno non dopo che suo padre e sua madre erano morti. All’epoca, Jonathan Freeman aveva soltanto dieci anni: si era ritrovato solo in un mondo che sembrava non volerlo accettare e senza parenti o amici disposti ad accoglierlo in casa propria. Il piccolo Jonathan aveva quindi vissuto fino alla maggiore età in un istituto per bambini orfani. Dal carattere timido ed introverso, Jonathan non aveva mai amato la compagnia altrui, tanto che per tutti gli anni dell’adolescenza non aveva mai avuto un vero e proprio amico. La morte dei suoi genitori e il fatto di non essere nato sulla Terra, ma di appartenere ad un altro tempo e ad un altro mondo, lo aveva sempre emarginato, facendolo sentire diverso dagli altri nonostante fosse completamente umano.    
  
I primi tempi di vita solitaria furono un continuo barcamenarsi tra lavoretti sottopagati ed altri al limite dello sfruttamento. Jonathan si era imposto di accettare qualunque impiego gli venisse offerto, non badava eccessivamente allo sforzo fisico o alle ore di sonno perse durante la notte, a lui era sufficiente lavorare. Lavorare per non pensare, non pensare alla solitudine e alla propria famiglia perduta.  
Più di una volta aveva provato a lasciarsi andare, a fidarsi di qualcuno e ad innamorarsi. La sua prima ragazza si chiamava Violet, si era innamorato di lei appena l’aveva vista: capelli biondi, occhi azzurri, carattere dolce e sensibile. Violet pareva la donna perfetta per un ragazzo introverso come Jonathan. Si erano conosciuti sul posto di lavoro, in un caffè nel quale entrambi lavoravano come camerieri. La loro storia era andata avanti per diversi mesi, i mesi più belli della giovane vita di Jonathan Freeman. Fino a quando un giorno, Violet se ne andò, lasciando il giovane John in balia della propria solitudine.  
  
Il cambiamento radicale che lo portò ad essere John Hart, avvenne una sera. Stava lavorando quando, per caso, aveva sentito alcune ragazze parlare fra di loro di una coppia di ricchi signori che aveva bisogno di un tuttofare. Una sorta di cameriere che avrebbe dovuto svolgere dei lavoretti di cui non aveva ben compreso la natura. Volenteroso, Jonathan si era presentato alla loro porta deciso a raggranellare un po’ di denaro.  
  
Ancora adesso, Jonathan non riusciva a capire come fosse accaduto; dopo qualche rapida occhiata sulla soglia di quella stupenda villa signorile, si era ritrovato steso su un materasso, con un uomo che lo scopava ed una donna china tra le sue gambe. Quella sera,  Jonathan Freeman aveva scoperto le gioie del sesso promiscuo e la sua vita non fu più la stessa.  
  
L’incontro con Jack Harkness avvenne diversi anni più tardi, il timido ed introverso Jonathan aveva lasciato spazio ad un uomo ben diverso: John Hart. Aveva scelto il suo nome per caso, era successo un giorno mentre guardava un vecchio telefilm, appena aveva sentito quel nome aveva subito pensato che potesse essere adatto per un tipo come lui.*  
  
Il giorno in cui incontrò Jack, John Hart lavorava da poco all’agenzia del tempo; era stato contattato da agenti temporali che gli avevano proposto una vita diversa, una vita nuova e piena d’avventure. Gli avevano offerto la verità sui suoi genitori, promettendogli che, se avesse lavorato per loro, avrebbe scoperto cosa realmente fosse accaduto loro. In fondo, Jonathan ricordava ben poco del suo passato… Seppur con molti dubbi, Hart aveva accettato l’incarico, fin da subito aveva capito quanto gli piaceva quel lavoro. Gli permetteva d’essere libero quel tanto che gli bastava, per poter fare le cose a modo proprio. Nonostante amasse quel tipo di attività, John però sentiva che qualcosa gli mancava per far sì che quello potesse essere un lavoro memorabile, non gli bastavano le ragazze rimediate in qualche locale scalcinato di una lontana galassia sperduta, lui voleva di più.  
  
E, indubbiamente, Jack Harkness gli era piaciuto fin da subito. Il suo sorriso lo aveva conquistato e, anche se l’aveva sempre negato, ne era stato anche un po’ innamorato. Quel Jack aveva un non so che di magnetico che lo attirava, facendogli fare le cose più impensate e i pensieri più assurdi. Più di una volta si era ritrovato a pensare a lui, a desiderarlo in una maniera diversa e a voler trascorrere più tempo possibile in sua compagnia. E più lavorava con Jack, più si scopriva possessivo e geloso.  
  
Di sicuro un po’ ne era stato innamorato.  
  
Ora che aveva ritrovato il suo vecchio compagno d’avventure, parte di quei sentimenti sopiti era rinata, facendogli provare una certa malinconia. E quella strana nostalgia che aveva sentito non appena l’aveva rivisto, gli aveva fatto comprendere quanto gli fosse mancato quell’uomo. Ricordava a stento il suo sorriso e a malapena il sapore dei suoi baci e dopo che l’aveva rivisto, in quel bar, aveva sentito l’impulso irrefrenabile di far sue quelle labbra.  
  
Doveva ricordare come fosse stare assieme a Jack Harkness. E così aveva fatto, baciandolo con foga aveva riportato alla memoria tutto quel che c’era stato tra di loro.  
  
Fin da subito, però, aveva percepito un cambiamento, qualcosa di impercettibile, ma che John era riuscito a cogliere ugualmente. Gli era poi bastato vedere quel Ianto Jones per capire a cosa era dovuta tanta diversità. Già, Ianto Jones, la cosa che più gli piaceva di quel ragazzo erano i suoi occhi: quello sguardo smentiva tutto il resto, rendendo quel giovane uomo assolutamente affascinante. Nonostante i modi di fare e l’atteggiamento lasciassero intendere che fosse un tipo duro e tutto d’un pezzo, quello sguardo dolce e tenero lo faceva sembrare un ragazzino indifeso. Non fu facile per John ammettere che quegli occhi dolci l’avevano incantato e che si era soffermato più di una volta ad osservarlo, studiandone i lineamenti e desiderando ardentemente il suo corpo massiccio. Gli era dispiaciuto l’averlo dovuto cacciare, ma in quel momento aveva altre priorità, prima avrebbe trovato quel diamante e prima si sarebbe potuto occupare di occhi dolci.  
  
Stava rientrando a Torchwood quella notte, aveva appena ucciso Jack e l’aveva fatto senza scrupoli; l’aveva fatto perché in quel momento Jack gli era d’intralcio. Apparteneva al passato e il passato andava schiacciato e dimenticato.  
  
Rientrato all’hub ebbe però una sgradita sorpresa: non solo tutti i ragazzi, occhi dolci compreso, gli stavano puntando addosso una pistola, ma Jack Harkness era ancora vivo. Quando l’aveva visto entrare, aveva sbarrato gli occhi rimanendo ammutolito, non riusciva a credere che non fosse morto, lui lo aveva visto… Con gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro assente! Eppure ora era lì, vestito nel suo meraviglioso cappotto militare, intento a sfoggiare il suo solito sorriso sfacciato.  
  
Jack l’aveva poi guardato con sfida e, sorridendogli beffardo, gli aveva sbattuto in faccia la verità: a quanto pareva era immortale.  
 _«Quel bastardo ha tutte le fortune»_  pensò, prima di arrendersi e confessare.  
   
  
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il telefilm a cui faccio riferimento è "Hart to Hart", chiamato Cuore e Batticuore nella versione italiana; telefilm in cui i protagonisti sono proprio i coniugi Hart. L’idea che avesse rubato il suo cognome nome da quel telefilm mi è venuta guardando la puntata, quando appare nella trasmissione dall’orologio di Jack, John cita “Guerre Stellari” non c’è associazione logica tra le due cose, ma sempre di roba vecchiotta si tratta. Ho scoperto che il nome John Hart è il nome di un attore che recitato in "Guerre Stellari", ma mi piaceva l'idea che il nome fosse composto in questo modo. 
> 
> La storia di Hart me la sono inventata di sana pianta ed è praticamente solo abbozzata. Non ho voluto insistere eccessivamente sui fatti della sua vita, come la morte dei suoi genitori o il motivo per cui è stato abbandonato sulla Terra in un tempo che non è il suo, perché ho preferito definire solo il suo profilo caratteriale. Ho dato di lui quelle informazioni che dovrebbero lasciar intendere che tipo di persona è diventato.


	5. Amici ed ex fidanzati

Jack si sedette alla scrivania del proprio ufficio per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, accarezzò lentamente i braccioli della sedia, sbirciando l’uomo seduto di fronte a lui. Ne studiò i lineamenti, scrutandone lo sguardo mentre provava a capire quel che stava pensando. Con le persone comuni solitamente ci riusciva, ma con il capitano Hart non v’era alcuna certezza. Nessuno sapeva per davvero che cosa gli passasse per la testa. Tutto quello che Jack riusciva a sapere, dall’espressione che aveva in viso, era che John ancora lo guardava con sfida.  
  
L’immortale sorrise nel vedere tanta sfrontataggine sul suo volto, era una delle cose che aveva sempre amato di più in lui: John Hart non aveva paura di niente e di nessuno. Non gli importava se la persona che aveva di fronte era considerata importante oppure se fosse un poveraccio, lui era democratico. Detestava tutti egual in maniera, le uniche cose che amava per davvero erano i soldi e il sesso. Se ripensava al periodo in cui era stati insieme, Jack ricordava d’aver vissuto senza pensieri per la testa. Non gli importava né di niente né di nessuno, se non del proprio piacere e della sua personale soddisfazione. Ora però la situazione era diversa, aveva delle persone da proteggere, delle persone per le quali provava dei sentimenti e, quando il suo pensiero volava verso Ianto e a tutto quel che aveva condiviso con lui, non aveva rimpianti. Quel che aveva ora era decisamente meglio.  
«Mi hai ucciso» sussurrò Jack, rompendo il silenzio del piccolo ufficio.  
«Lo so e, credimi, mi è dispiaciuto davvero tanto doverlo fare. Però mi conosci, Jack, metto il mio interesse prima di tutto, anche tu sei così.»  
«Ero così, ma ora sono cambiato.»  
«Io invece sono rimasto uguale, che ci vuoi fare! Tu sei diventato un uomo così importante… Hai questa bella base segreta e persone sotto di te, questo in effetti non è cambiato anche allora avevi sempre qualcuno sotto di te» concluse un John, traboccante di ironia.  
«John, voglio una cosa da te» sussurrò Jack, facendosi più vicino.  
«Anch’io e lo sai, ma questa volta ci voglio anche occhi da cerbiatto e non fingere che l’idea non ti vada a genio, perché non ci credo.»  
«Non intendevo quello» rispose l’immortale, roteando gli occhi: era davvero peggio di lui.  
«Io credo di sì, invece, immaginami sotto di lui…» controbatté Hart a metà tra il divertito e il malizioso.  
«Voglio che tu mi prometta che, quando avrai ottenuto ciò che vuoi, tu sparisca. Altrimenti ti sbatto subito in cella assieme agli weevil e non penso che loro abbiano una gran voglia di scopare. Non con te, perlomeno.» Il capitano Hart deglutì a vuoto, niente lo spaventava e nessuno lo intimidiva, ma in quel momento dovette a mettere a sé stesso che gli occhi del capitano Harkness, trasmettevano una certa determinazione che lo terrorizzava. Forse aveva tirato troppo la corda, esagerando con le attenzioni per quel ragazzo a cui Jack teneva tanto o forse il suo ex era soltanto risentito per essere stato ucciso. Di una cosa però John era sicuro, il Jack Harkness che conosceva lui era tutt’altra persona. L’uomo che aveva davanti, aveva negli occhi una luce differente, qualcosa che forse, ora che conosceva la verità su di lui, riusciva ad intravedere.  
«Stavamo insieme, ma non ci conoscevamo» sussurrò Hart assumendo, per la prima volta, un’espressione seria. «Forse è vero che tu sei cresciuto e io no. Cambiare ed occuparmi di qualcuno come stai facendo tu adesso, è una cosa che non mi è mai interessata. Magari perché non mi sono mai realmente innamorato, non come lo sei tu almeno…»  
«Cosa ti fa credere che lo sia?» indagò il capitano Harkness, mantenendo la sua solita aria impassibile.  
«Andiamo, Jack, con chi credi di parlare? Ho visto come lo guardi: occhi dolci ti ha proprio incantato.»  
«Non sono affari che ti riguardano» rispose Jack, nervoso.  
«Forse, ma non me ne andrò fino a che non lo ammetterai» disse John, con aria giocosa.  
«Ammettere che?»  
«Che lo ami» replicò John alzandosi in piedi e picchiando i pugni sul tavolo.  
«Non è vero e, sinceramente, non capisco tutto questo interesse nei miei confronti» urlò Jack, scattando in piedi.  
«Come vuoi, capitano Harkness, vuol dire che se adesso vado di là e ci provo con lui a te non interessa, giusto? Tanto non lo ami, voi due non state insieme e se non state insieme, significa che è caccia aperta, mio caro. Sono le regole!» concluse, tronfio.  
«Non t’azzardare a provarci con Ianto» lo minacciò Jack.  
«Se non mi dici che tieni a lui, io come posso saperlo?» John sorrise, beffardo avviandosi poi verso la porta dell’ufficio. Non sapeva nemmeno lui quel che stava facendo, stava soltanto agendo d’istinto e qualcosa gli diceva che voleva giocare, giocare con quei due bellissimi ragazzi che stavano accendendo in lui più di una fantasia.  
«Dove stai andando?» urlò Jack afferrandolo per un braccio e strattonandolo.  
«A chiedere a occhi dolci se gli va di uscire con me.»  
«Non ci pensare neanche, ti ho già avvertito di star loro lontano.»  
«Altrimenti che fai?» lo provocò Hart.   
  
Il pugno colpì John in pieno viso, facendolo barcollare pericolosamente. Quest’ultimo si portò poi una mano al viso, ripulendosi del sangue che gli colava dal labbro.  
«Mi hai colpito» constatò alzando lo sguardo. «Cos’è, gelosia quella che emani?»  
«Sta’ zitto, bastardo!» gridò Jack, scagliandosi contro di lui per poi colpirlo con pugni sempre più potenti.  
«Ammetti che sei geloso.»  
«Non sono affari tuoi» gridò Jack.  
«Ammettilo» urlò l’altro a voce sempre più alta.  
«Mai!»  
«Sei geloso e ne sei innamorato, sei geloso e ne sei innamorato» lo canzonò Hart, evitando abilmente i pugni dell’altro uomo.  
«Non sono affari tuoi.»  
«Ammettilo, vigliacco» sussurrò Hart, infine.  
«Io non amo nessuno e non amerò mai nessuno» disse freddamente Jack, prima di colpire John con un pugno violento che lo fece cadere a terra, azzittendolo una volta per tutte.  
   
 

_oOo_

  
  
Toshiko spiò Owen da dietro lo schermo del computer, rimanendo incantata nell’osservare con quanta cura svolgesse il proprio lavoro. Stava visitando Gwen, facendole alcuni controlli; dopo che le era stato somministrato l’antidoto, la poliziotta pareva ritornata quella di sempre. Deciso però com’era ad andare sempre a fondo le questioni, Owen aveva preferito svolgere altri accertamenti per esserne totalmente sicuro. Toshiko rimase rapita dall’espressione seria e concentrata del medico; era inutile: per quanto provasse a respingere quei sentimenti, quel ragazzo le piaceva. E provava per lui una morbosa attrazione, per un qualche assurdo motivo infatti, più questi la trattava male, più lei ne era attirata. Più di una volta, Owen le aveva parlato duramente, facendole capire chiaramente non solo che non l’avrebbe mai amata, ma che non provava per lei nemmeno stima. Nessuno era mai stato tanto acido con Toshiko ed indubbiamente le sue parole la facevano star male; spesso aveva pianto per lui ed, anche se sapeva che non meritava le sue lacrime, non poteva fare a meno di provare quei sentimenti.  
«Non starci troppo male, Tosh, non ne vale la pena.» La voce di Ianto la fece sobbalzare per lo spavento. Immersa com’era nei propri pensieri, non si era nemmeno resa conto che il tea-boy le si era avvicinato, offrendole una tazza di caffè fumante.  
«E tu che ne sai?» domandò lei con aria malinconica.  
«Esperienza personale, con Jack ormai ho perso ogni speranza.»  
«Ma che dici? È tornato e ora finalmente potrete stare insieme.»  
«Tosh, ha baciato un altro e se è tornato non è certo per me, il suo preziosissimo Dottore l’avrà scaricato.»  
«Ianto, ma te lo ha anche detto…»  
«Ha detto per voi.»  
«Ha detto per te!* Ianto, tutti ce ne siamo accorti, vediamo come ti guarda e il modo in cui reagiscono i suoi occhi quando ti vede entrare in una stanza.»  
«Prima mi ha chiesto di uscire» ammise il tea-boy, senza nascondere imbarazzo.  
«Lo vedi? Secondo te perché l’avrebbe fatto? Se davvero non gli interessi, perché prendersi il disturbo di chiedertelo?»  
«Perché per lui sono solo una scopata, ecco perché!» spiegò Ianto abbassando il capo, tristemente.  
«Ianto, stiamo parlando di Jack. Non si prenderebbe mai il disturbo di chiederti un appuntamento se non volesse da te dell’altro oltre che il sesso. Se i suoi desideri si limitassero a questo, allora verrebbe da te e te lo direbbe. Che motivo avrebbe di rigirarti in questa maniera?»  
«Fidati, Tosh, è come ho detto.»  
«Non lo crederò mai, Ianto, per Jack tu…» Entrambi si voltarono verso l’ufficio, l’avevano visto entrare assieme a John Hart, ma tutti credevano che avessero stabilito una sorta di tregua. Il tea-boy fu il primo ad avvicinarsi, intravide la sagoma di Jack alzarsi dalla sedia ed urlare contro Hart, lo vide poi fermarlo e scagliarvisi contro, colpendolo duramente. Quel che avvenne in seguito fu la conferma di quanto temeva. Ianto Jones non sentì niente, né le urla di Hart, né la voce di Tosh che, al suo fianco, gli chiedeva spiegazioni. L’unica cosa che per lui esisteva in quel momento era la voce di Jack che pronunciava quelle parole:  
«Io non amo nessuno e non amerò mai nessuno.»  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mi riferisco alla versione originale, in cui Jack guardando Ianto dice: “I come back for you, all of you” ovvero “sono tornato per te/voi, per tutti voi.” Il fraintendimento/gioco di parole, se così lo possiamo chiamare, purtroppo si perde nella traduzione della versione italiana (come tante altre cose del resto) e a mio avviso è un vero peccato.


	6. Baci d’addio

Il capitano Harkness guardò con odio John Hart che, steso a terra, si riprendeva dal pugno che il capitano gli aveva inflitto. A Jack era sempre piaciuto il modo con cui il suo ex provocava le persone fino a far perdere loro il controllo. Una parte di lui, infatti, si era sempre divertita a vedere le reazioni della gente alle sue continue provocazioni: c’era chi rimaneva impassibile oppure chi si scaldava fino a perdere il controllo. Ora che però ne era stato vittima, Jack non era affatto divertito dall’abilità del proprio ex compagno. Lo guardò, era steso a terra e lo fissava, Jack riuscì nettamente a scorgere un velo di paura, aleggiare nei suoi occhi. Doveva calmarsi, altrimenti l’avrebbe ucciso a suon di botte e prima dovevano occuparsi di quegli ordigni esplosivi, ma soprattutto lui doveva capire cos’era venuto a fare a Cardiff. Indietreggiò quindi un poco, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé stesso e delle proprie azioni. Aveva addirittura detto che non amava nessuno e che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno. Era una bugia, non era certo la verità, ma lo aveva fatto solo per far tacere John, nulla di più. Solo quando vide il volto scioccato e sconvolto di Ianto, capì che le sue parole avrebbero potuto essere fraintese. Jack vide sul volto del giovane ragazzo gallese un lampo di risentimento, seguito da una profonda tristezza nemmeno troppo velata. In un momento, i meravigliosi occhi del tea-boy, divennero tristi e malinconici e Jack Harkness si maledì per la sua immensa idiozia.  
«Jack, che è successo?» La domanda di Gwen riscosse l’immortale dal torpore nel quale era caduto; osservò poi John che, in piedi di fronte a lui, lo fissava divertito. Che avesse sempre da ridere non riusciva proprio a comprenderlo.  
«Niente» rispose il capitano Harkness, tornando alla propria scrivania. «Toshiko, porta qui i pezzi: lo facciamo subito, così il nostro  _amico_ potrà finalmente fare ritorno da dove è venuto.»  
«Sì, Jack» disse la ragazza correndo fuori.  
«Owen, come sta Gwen? È in grado di lavorare?»  
«Sta bene, il mio antidoto ha funzionato alla perfezione.»  
«E la tua ferita, invece?»  
«Stiamo tutti bene, Jack, non ti preoccupare» lo rassicurò il medico.  
«Perfetto! Ed ora, capitano Hart, aprilo» ordinò.  
«Nemmeno per favore? Le buone maniere non sono resuscitate?» rispose John, ironico.  
«Adesso» insistette infine Jack, mettendo fine alla conversazione.* Arrendendosi al capitano Harkness, John Hart obbedì aprendo l’oggetto per il quale era venuto. Sarebbe diventato ricco finalmente!  
   
 

_oOo_

  
  
Il suv nero viaggiava a tutta velocità per le strade di Cardiff e Ianto, seduto sul sedile posteriore, non aveva fatto altro che guardare il cronometro che sanciva il tempo che restava, prima che la bomba attaccata a John Hart esplodesse. Tenendo gli occhi fissi sul quadrante, Ianto contava i secondi che mancavano e, di tanto in tanto, li riportava ai colleghi. Non voleva fare altro, Ianto Jones, perché se si distraeva per un solo istante, gli tornavano alla mente le parole del suo capitano. E quel che aveva detto ad Hart, era la conferma di quel che già temeva. Owen alla fine aveva avuto ragione, per Jack, lui era solo un passatempo, una scopata sporadica tra una fine del mondo ed un’altra. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima di provare per l’immortale sentimenti tanto forti. Adesso però era troppo tardi, non sapeva come avrebbe affrontato la questione in futuro, ma una cosa era certa: non poteva più permettere a Jack di essere il suo amante temporaneo. Non era un oggetto e non gli andava che fosse solo il passatempo di un annoiato immortale, lui meritava molto di più. Lui voleva di più. Dopo tutto quel che aveva passato con Lisa non poteva permettersi di soffrire oltre. Forse però, la colpa era anche sua, non avrebbe dovuto permettere a Jack d’avvicinarsi tanto. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciargli prendere il controllo della situazione. Non avrebbe farlo entrare nel suo cuore. Lo stupido era di sicuro lui. Uno stupido, e innamorato, idiota.  
  
Arrivati alla spaccatura, la situazione sembrò precipitare: non solo il tempo scorreva inesorabile, ma Gwen sembrava seriamente intenzionata a seguire Hart all’interno della fessura. D’altronde, i minuti passavano e non c’era altra soluzione che sacrificare Gwen, fino a quel momento non avevano altra scelta.  
  
La brusca frenata della spider rossa di Owen, attirò l’attenzione di Ianto Jones, il quale si voltò verso il medico e verso Jack che, di corsa, si avvicinavano a loro. Il tea-boy vide poi il suo capitano gettarsi su John Hart e piantargli con forza una siringa nel petto. Ianto posò di nuovo gli occhi sull’orologio, qualunque cosa fosse avrebbe dovuto funzionare immediatamente, perché il tempo stava per scadere. Il giovane alzò lo sguardo su Gwen, no: non poteva morire in quel modo. Per colpa di uno stupido pazzoide, non era giusto, non avrebbe dovuto finire così. Non era giusto che si sacrificasse.   
  
A Ianto Jones quei pochi secondi erano sembrati un’eternità e, quando aveva visto il congegno staccarsi dal petto di John Hart e ricadere a terra, gli era parso che fosse trascorsa una vita intera.  
«Che c’era dentro?» domandò John, curioso osservando l’aggeggio che aveva rischiato di farlo morire, giacere a terra finalmente disinnescato.  
«Il sangue di Torchwood, il nostro sangue mescolato ha modificato temporaneamente il tuo dna e ha confuso il disco» spiegò il medico, ancora in affanno per la corsa.  
«Quindi ho un po’ di tutti voi dentro di me?» chiese Hart.  
«Già» annuì Owen.  
«Adesso sciogli le manette» ordinò invece Jack, intromettendosi nel loro discorso.  
«Quanta fretta…» scherzò John, mentre recuperava le chiavi che aveva nascosto in gola ed apriva i bracciali, liberando Gwen.  
«Vecchio trucco artesiano, si tiene nelle pieghe della gola, molto utile…» disse ammiccando in direzione della donna.  
«E adesso, vattene!» sibilò Jack con fare minaccioso.  
«Nemmeno un bacio d’addio?»  
«Scordatelo» negò, scuotendo con il capo.  
«Beh, io me lo prendo lo stesso» disse Hart, attirando Jack a sé e baciandolo con foga mentre questi cercava di liberarsi dalla morsa del suo focoso ex compagno.  
«È sempre un piacere, Jack Harkness» disse John allontanandosi da lui ed incamminandosi in direzione opposta, lontano dalla fessura.  
«Ehi, è di qua che devi andare!» esclamò Jack, spaventato. Che Hart avesse cambiato idea e desiderasse rimanere sulla Terra? Sperava davvero che non fosse così, se in una notte aveva causato tanti disastri, cosa sarebbe successo al mondo se fosse rimasto? I dubbi di Jack si solsero quando lo vide avvicinarsi a Ianto, evidentemente voleva salutare, a suo modo, anche lui. Ed anche se gli dava terribilmente fastidio, un po’ era sollevato, per un istante aveva temuto il peggio.  
«Che vuoi?» domandò il tea-boy, fissando John dubbioso: aveva paura di quel che stava per accadere.  
«Darti l’addio che ti meriti, occhi dolci» rispose Hart afferrando Ianto per il bavero della giacca ed attirandolo a sé così da appropriarsi delle sue labbra morbide, baciandolo con passione.   
  
Ianto sentì John allontanarsi da lui appena in tempo, ancora qualche istante e avrebbe ceduto ricambiando il bacio. Anche se lo detestava, anche se era innamorato di Jack, Ianto dovette ammettere a sé stesso che quel bastardo baciava dannatamente bene. Forse l’idea dell’orgia non era poi da buttare, si disse quando, diversi istanti più tardi, lo vide allontanarsi nuovamente da lui, non prima d’essersi leccato languidamente le labbra ed aver mormorato un:  
«È stato un piacere, occhi dolci» che lo fece inevitabilmente arrossire.  
  
Quando la fessura si richiuse con John Hart al suo interno, Jack tirò un sospiro di sollievo: se ne era liberato, finalmente  
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anche qui, come avrete notato, ci sono delle battute che sono state prese pari pari dall’episodio.


	7. Chiarimenti

Il campanello suonò all’improvviso rompendo il silenzio dell’appartamento di Ianto Jones. Il gallese guardò l’orologio posto a lato del comodino, sbuffando irritato; chi diavolo poteva essere alle due e trenta del mattino? Pigramente, si alzò dal letto trascinandosi verso l’ingresso. Guardò poi attraverso lo spioncino, sbuffando ed appoggiando stancamente la fronte contro la porta, non appena vide che c’era Jack Harkness in piedi sul pianerottolo di casa sua. Indeciso, Ianto fissò il proprio capo che, infreddolito e completamente zuppo d’acqua se ne stava fermo sul pianerottolo di casa sua. Non avrebbe voluto aprire la porta, non avrebbe dovuto… In fondo era stato molto chiaro con lui quando, diverse ore prima, gli aveva detto che tra di loro era finita, finita per sempre.  
   
 

_oOo_

  
  
_Lento cammino verso il tuo ufficio, ti scorgo seduto alla scrivania, lavori come al solito. Leggi delle carte che per te sono fondamentali, forse cerchi qualcosa che ti dica come mai sei ciò che sei. Non l’hai ancora capito, Jack? Sei così e basta e lo sei perché lo devi essere. Non vuoi accettare la realtà, tu vuoi sapere, vuoi capire; non sei andato dal tuo Dottore per questo? Non hai passato la maggior parte di questi ultimi cent’anni ad aspettarlo? Evidentemente non ti ha fornito le risposte che cercavi e magari è anche per questo che sei tanto contrariato? È anche per questo che getti le carte lontano da te lasciandoti andare sulla sedia?_ _Mi avvicino e noto che sul tuo volto c’è quell’espressione: quel cruccio che ti segna il viso quando stai pensando a qualcosa alla quale non riesci a venirne a capo._  
  
 _Non devi avere quell’espressione, Jack, non la devi avere altrimenti mi farai cedere. Sai perfettamente che ti trovo adorabile quando sei arrabbiato, come faccio ora a dirti quel che devo dirti?  
«Entra, Ianto» mi dici, senza alzare lo sguardo; ormai è fatta: ti sei è accorto di me e sai che ti devo dire qualcosa.  
«Jack, ti devo parlare e lo devo fare da mesi.»  
«Non hai aspettato un solo minuto, vero? John se n’è andato soltanto da qualche ora e già ti manca?» mi sputi acido. Perché sei tanto furente con me, Jack? Per quel bacio che mi ha dato? Allora adesso capisci come ci si sente ad essere traditi, adesso sai come mi sono sentito io quando hai baciato il tuo omonimo.  
«Quello che ti devo dire non ha a che fare con il tuo ex, riguarda solo noi due soltanto.»  
«Dì quello che devi dire e vattene» mi rispondi senza nemmeno guardarmi in faccia. _  
 _Ti faccio tanto schifo, Jack?_  
 _«Tra di noi non può funzionare, io mi sono stancato di essere il tuo giocattolo e non ho più nessuna intenzione di farti da amante sporadico. Ho capito perfettamente quali sono i tuoi sentimenti per me, non è il caso che tu ti ripeta. Continueremo a lavorare insieme, perché amo Torchwood, amo il mio lavoro, tra di noi però è finita.»  
«Capisco» mi rispondi, quasi in un sussurro._  
  
 _Ti guardo, ma tu ancora fissi il vuoto. Non mi osservi, non mi vedi, forse non hai nemmeno sentito le mie parole, ma in fondo, cosa importa? Ormai non mi devo più preoccupare di te, Jack. Non dovrò più studiare le tue espressioni per provare a capire cosa ti passa per la testa, i tuoi pensieri non mi riguardano più._  
 _Lento mi incammino verso la porta, prima di uscire però, prima di sparire dalla tua vita, qualcosa dentro di me mi dice di dirtelo, di confessarti quel che realmente provo.  
«E, per quel che può valere,» sussurro voltandomi, «io mi stavo innamorando di te.»_  
  
 _Esco dall’ufficio, allontanandomi  più in fretta che posso.  Il cuore batte furioso nel petto, tanto che credo quasi di star male; perché ho sentito il bisogno di dirglielo? Ormai non aveva più alcun senso, che cavolo mi è passato per la testa?_ _Veloce scappo fuori dall’hub e raggiungo l’esterno, il vento mi solletica il volto ed il profumo di questa notte mi stuzzica le narici. Mi lascio andare sedendomi su una delle panchine della piazza, calmando un poco i miei sensi._ _Gli ho detto che mi stavo innamorando di lui; non ho fatto altro che tormentarmi in questi mesi, scrivendolo e riscrivendolo sul mio diario, consumando inchiostro e vita ed ora l’ho confessato._ _Semplicemente. E sicuramente a lui non sarà interessato nulla, Jack Harkness non mi amerà mai._  
   
 

_oOo_

  
  
La porta dell’appartamento di Ianto si aprì lentamente, il tea-boy fissò il proprio capo che, bagnato ed infreddolito, lo fissava con occhi grandi e umidi. Pareva quasi un cucciolo abbandonato. Rapidamente il giovane lo fece entrare, prendendo il cappotto ed aiutandolo a svestirsi. Doveva levarsi gli abiti bagnati o si sarebbe preso un accidente. Dopo averlo spogliato, Ianto corse verso la camera da letto recuperando qualcosa di asciutto dal suo armadio, raggiungendolo in salotto.  
«Non è necessario, Ianto; non posso ammalarmi» disse l’immortale studiando i movimenti dell’altro, che andava e veniva dalla propria camera da letto.  
«Lo so» annuì Ianto abbassando il capo, in quel momento non voleva pensare, né al fatto che ora Jack sapesse dei suoi sentimenti né che non potesse ammalarsi.  Voleva solo prendersi cura di lui, occupandosi dell’unica cosa che lo faceva star bene. Gli tamponò i capelli con una spugna asciutta, cercando d’essere il più delicato possibile. Sperava davvero che Jack non si accorgesse del fatto che stava cercando in tutti i modi di evitare il suo sguardo. Non voleva perdersi in quella magnifiche iridi azzurre, non doveva. Già gli bastava il suo odore a mandarlo fuori di testa, quell’inebriante profumo di spezie che impregnava i suoi abiti, imbevendo anche i propri e che aveva il potere di sciogliere le sue inibizioni.  
«Perché sei qui, Jack?» domandò Ianto quando, diversi minuti più tardi, versava del caffè per entrambi: già che era sveglio, tanto valeva bere qualcosa di caldo. Un buon caffè corroborante era quel che ci voleva in quella notte umida.  
«Per parlarti, Ianto, prima lo hai fatto soltanto tu, senza darmi modo di rispondere.»  
«Non sembravi intenzionato a farlo.»  
«Forse ero un po’ contrariato dal fatto che mi stavi lasciando, non trovi?»  
«Sarà…»  
«Ascoltami, sono venuto per dirti quello che è giusto che tu sappia e se, quando finirò di parlare, vorrai lasciarmi ancora allora io rispetterò la tua decisione. Prima però devi starmi a sentire.»  
«Va bene» sospirò il tea-boy.  
  
  
Il capitano Harkness sorseggiò un po’ caffè dalla tazza grande che Ianto gli aveva offerto. Se la gustò appieno, sorridendo quando comprese che il caffè del suo Ianto era sempre il migliore ed in tutta la sua vita non ricordava d’averne bevuto uno tanto buono. Ora che ci rifletteva il caffè di Ianto era proprio come lui: unico e speciale.  
«Questo caffè ti rappresenta, Ianto, te l’ho mai detto? È unico e particolare: è forte, ma dolce al tempo stesso ed ha un retrogusto davvero eccezionale, lo adoro.» Jack alzò lo sguardo, fissando l’altro negli occhi, vide il tea-boy fremere e poi distogliere lo sguardo. Con forza però, Jack lo attirò di nuovo a sé: l’aveva evitato per troppo tempo, era il momento che lo guardasse.  
«Guardami, Ianto, non evitare il mio sguardo, non farlo mai più. Perché quando distogli gli occhi in questa maniera mi fai così male che…»  
«L’hai voluto tu, Jack» rispose, arrabbiato.  
«Ho fatto tanti errori, hai ragione, come l’aver baciato il capitano Harkness; ma voglio che tu sappia che per me non ha significato niente. Però, prova a capirmi, mi sono ritrovato in un passato lontano, un passato che ho vissuto ed ho incontrato un uomo che provava qualcosa per me, un uomo che sarebbe morto il giorno successivo e a cui avevo rubato l’identità. Non so perché, ma ho sentito che dovevo fare qualcosa perché avesse una gioia, una sola gioia prima di andare a morire sul campo di battaglia. Solo per questo l’ho baciato, solo per questo ho ballato con lui, Ianto…» Jack gli prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici.  
«Quando Toshiko me l’ha detto» esordì Ianto, «mi sono sentito l’essere più stupido sul pianeta.» Jack lo strattonò leggermente forzandolo ad alzare lo sguardo nuovamente su di lui, dopodiché proseguì: «Ianto, non ha significato nulla ed io non ho mai smesso un solo minuto di pensare a te, mai! Nemmeno quando sono andato dal Dottore, tu sai perché sono sparito in quel modo, vero? Te ne ricordi, più di una volta ti ho parlato di lui.»  
«Mi ricordo» annuì il tea-boy.  
«Io dovevo andare, avevo bisogno di farmi spiegare perché sono quello che sono, perché sono così.»  
«E te l’ha detto?»  
«Può darsi che un giorno io non lo sia più, come può darsi che rimanga così per l’eternità, non ho certezze. Assurdo, vero? Un immortale che è senza certezze.»  
«Non mi stupisco, non sei mai stato tanto normale» scherzò Ianto, sorridendo divertito prima di alzarsi dal divano ed avviarsi verso la cucina.  
«Ianto, non ho finito.»  
«Lo so» annuì, mentre prendeva altro caffè. Il capitano Harkness bevve il caldo liquido scuro, beandosi del calore che invadeva il proprio corpo, si leccò le labbra gustandosi ancora il buon sapore di caffè. Posò la tazza sul tavolo alzando poi lo sguardo su Ianto che, ora, lo guardava con aspettativa.  
  
Già le espressioni erano mutate sul suo viso.  
  
«So quel che ti ha detto Owen il giorno in cui io e Toshiko eravamo negli anni quaranta, ti ha detto che eri il mio amante occasionale e che per te ero solo una scopata. Lo so che questo pensiero si è insinuato nella tua mente facendotelo credere per davvero e forse è colpa mia, perché ho lasciato ad intendere che fossi soltanto un passatempo alla stregua di una puttana. Beh, non è vero, non è assolutamente vero! Ianto, tu devi credermi, io provo qualcosa per te. Ci penso da quando me ne sono andato, ma realmente l’ho capito quando è arrivato John. A suo modo mi ha aiutato a comprendere quel che mi ostinavo a negare, le sue maniere, le sue attenzioni per te, il suo modo di chiamarti, di provocarti, di provarci e poi quel bacio… Io mi sono sentito ribollire di gelosia! Per la prima volta in vita mia sono stato tanto geloso di qualcuno: volevo solo prendere quel bastardo e spaccargli la testa contro a un muro, allontanandolo da te il più possibile.»  
«E allora perché gli hai detto che non ami nessuno e che non avresti mai amato nessuno?»  
«Perché in parte è vero. Sono immortale, Ianto. Il mio cuore non può andare in pezzi tutte le volte che muore una persona che mi è vicina. Ho visto morire così tanta gente, amici, amanti, conoscenti… Non ha idea di cosa significhi. Ma con te è diverso, io so che tu vali la pena. Non mi importa se dopo la tua morte il mio cuore si spezzerà, la sola cosa che so è che se non ti amo adesso, me ne pentirò per tutta l’eternità. Perché non ho detto a John queste cose? Perché non volevo che le sapesse prima di te.»  
«Jack, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» domandò il giovane, titubante.  
   
Il capitano Harkness inspirò a pieni polmoni cercando quel coraggio che, nonostante tutte quelle parole, ancora faticava a trovare dentro di sé. Aprirsi e confessare i propri sentimenti come stava facendo, gli pareva la cosa più coraggiosa che avesse mai fatto. Non c’era fine del mondo o azione eroica che ne richiedesse tanto come ammettere d’essere innamorato. Jack chiuse gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, le iridi chiare di Ianto lo osservavano, grandi e languide. E a Jack parevano la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
  
«Ti amo, Ianto.»  
  
  
 **Continua**


	8. Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da collocarsi tra il flashback e l’arrivo di Jack nell’appartamento di Ianto, all’interno del capitolo: “Chiarimenti”

L’ufficio del capitano Harkness era immerso nel buio; Jack, accomodato alla propria scrivania, sedeva scomposto: le gambe appoggiate al ripiano liscio del tavolo e le mani giunte a sorreggergli il mento. Il volto era segnato da un cruccio che gli deformava le espressioni del viso, rendendolo irriconoscibile. Gli occhi, arrossati e gonfi, sembravano distanti come se osservassero con attenzione qualcosa che però non c’era. Sospirando stancamente, il capitano guardò l’orologio appeso alla parete. Era passata la mezzanotte, tutti ormai erano tornati alle proprie abitazioni e lui era rimasto solo. Come al solito, ma questa volta era colpa solamente sua: era un idiota. Non riusciva a trovare altre definizioni per descrivere il proprio comportamento se non una lunga sequela di insulti, lasciar andare via Ianto dopo averlo trattato malamente, era stato davvero da stupidi. Soprattutto perché Jack non si era limitato a non dire nulla, ma gli aveva anche risposto in modo acido e freddo, e tutto solo per gelosia. Perché quel bacio che aveva visto tra lui e John, l’aveva sconvolto a tal punto che non era riuscito più a ragionare in maniera coerente.  Era assurdo! Totalmente assurdo che un essere immortale come lui, una persona proveniente dal futuro e che aveva vissuto per più di cent’anni, che aveva amato persone e conosciuto esseri provenienti da ogni parte dell’universo, non era riuscito a trovare niente da dire nemmeno dopo che il gallese gli aveva confessato d’amarlo.  
  
Che diavolo gli passava per la testa? Aveva aspettato per delle ore che John Hart se ne andasse, lasciandolo finalmente libero di poter parlare e chiarirsi con Ianto e quando finalmente ne aveva l’occasione mandava tutto in fumo? Possibile che fosse tanto difficile ammettere questi dannati sentimenti? Perché il suo più grande problema non era la gelosia, non era la rabbia per esser stato lasciato o la frustrazione per non potersi spiegare subito con lui. Il problema era riuscire ad ammettere una volta per tutte di provare dei sentimenti per Ianto.  
  
Jack Harkness innamorato… A pensarci aveva dell’incredibile, ma ormai negarlo era da stupidi. Ora era arrivato il momento di ammetterlo e di superare le proprie paure, perché anche se non aveva fatto che ostinarsi, negandolo a sé stesso con veemenza, di fatto era successo. Quell’impertinente di un ragazzino gallese era riuscito a far breccia dentro di lui, marchiando il suo cuore in maniera indelebile. Ed il capitano Harkness non riusciva a capacitarsene, la colpa era forse di quegli occhi? Quegli  _occhi dolci_ come li aveva saggiamente definiti John Hart oppure era del suo carattere forte e deciso, ma capace d’essere sensibile e romantico? Indubbiamente, Ianto era una persona dalle sfaccettature differenti e riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo, tanto che aveva perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui era riuscito a tenergli testa. E il capitano Harkness non si era mai fatto mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno. Eppure con Ianto era diverso, lui si sentiva diverso. Il gallese aveva il potere di farlo sentire come una persona normale e gli dava l’impressione d’essere come tutti gli altri. Quando stava insieme a lui era semplicemente un ragazzo innamorato del proprio compagno, non c’era nient’altro, né alieni, né Dottori, né fessure spazio temporali. C’erano solo loro due, insieme, in un mondo perfetto e idilliaco del quale erano gli unici abitanti. Come se fossero su un pianeta lontano, distanti da tutto e da tutti.  
  
Ma quando restava solo, Jack comprendeva che era tutta un’illusione.  
  
Non era possibile, lui non poteva innamorarsi, era immortale, l’avrebbe visto morire, da un momento all’altro. In anni che per lui erano come secondi, Ianto sarebbe morto, lasciandolo solo. Ne era certo, avrebbe sofferto, sofferto come mai gli era capitato durante la sua lunga vita. Aveva perso molte persone, Jack Harkness, amici, colleghi, amanti, persone che amava… Se inizialmente aveva pianto, piano piano il suo cuore si era indurito fino a renderlo ciò che era adesso. Un uomo freddo e distaccato. Ma con Ianto… Lui aveva sciolto il suo cuore di pietra, riportandolo alla vita. E quando l’avrebbe perso, sarebbe stato un inferno.  
«Desiderare di morire quando non lo puoi fare, non voler morire quando è inevitabile: è così che sarà» sussurrò con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
  
La vita era davvero strana pensò tra sé mentre l’allarme che segnalava l’apertura delle porte dell’hub, suonava avvertendolo che qualcuno stava per entrare. Forse poteva essere Ianto, magari aveva cambiato idea. Rapidamente uscì dall’ufficio notando tristemente che si trattava di Gwen. Avvicinandosi alla ragazza con fare curioso, si domandò più volte che cosa ci facesse lì a quell’ora della notte.  
«Gwen, che succede?» domandò mentre l’ex poliziotta alzava lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Nie-niente io…»  
«Che fai qui a mezzanotte? Ti è accaduto qualcosa?»  
«Io e Rhys, ecco… Abbiamo litigato e penso che sia finita» disse, abbassando lo sguardo, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il visto.  
«Come finita?» domandò Jack, incredulo, prima di raggiungerla e stringerla a sé in un caldo abbraccio.  
In quel momento lei aveva bisogno di lui quanto lui aveva bisogno di lei. Doveva solo stare attento a non confondere nuovamente i suoi sentimenti. Perché già una volta gli era capitato e non voleva commettere di nuovo lo stesso errore.  
«Sono venuta qui perché non sapevo dove altro andare» spiegò Gwen, sfregando una guancia contro il torace muscoloso del suo capo. Stare tra le braccia di un uomo come Jack, le dava una strana sensazione.  
 _«La notte dei cuori infranti»_  pensò il capitano, stringendola maggiormente a sé.  
«Scusami, Jack, forse vi ho disturbato, voglio dire… Immagino che tu e Ianto…»  
«Non ti preoccupare: lui non è qui e, se vuoi proprio saperlo, tra di noi è tutto finito» spiegò provando a non far trapelare lo sconvolgimento emotivo che stava provando. «Lui mi ha lasciato» concluse; perché ora lo diceva a Gwen?  
«Ianto ti ha lasciato? Sei sicuro che fosse davvero lui?» chiese la poliziotta, senza nascondere il proprio stupore. Le pareva davvero strano che Ianto avesse preso una simile decisione, piuttosto si era sempre aspettata il contrario.  
«Perché la cosa ti stupisce tanto? Tu e Owen non continuavate a ripetergli che doveva farlo?» sputò acido.  
«Non gli ho mai detto una cosa simile e non mi sarei mai permessa, anche se io… E poi se ti ha lasciato, forse la colpa sarà anche un po’ tua, non trovi?» Jack non disse nulla, ma sciogliendo il suo abbraccio, si allontanò, voltandole le spalle. Gwen aveva ragione ed anche se l’istinto gli urlava di risponderle a tono, la sua coscienza gli suggeriva di lasciarsi andare, forse qualcun altro avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a capire. Studiò la sua espressione contrariata, quella ragazza aveva un carattere unico. Odiava essere contraddetta e aveva sempre voglia d’avere ragione, inoltre la sua curiosità mista alla tenacia con la quale affrontava ogni situazione, la rendeva una persona decisamente attraente. In fondo quante volte avevano litigato perché lui teneva tutti per sé tutti i suoi segreti? Quante discussioni erano nate perché lei voleva sapere? Questa, forse, era l’occasione giusta per domare un po’ la sua curiosità e poi, che male c’era ad aprirsi un poco?  
«La verità…» esordì. «È che Ianto l’ho lasciato andare via io e la colpa è solo e soltanto mia, perché nonostante ciò che sono, nonostante la mia immortalità, sono un vigliacco che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di ammettere i propri sentimenti. Io non sono un eroe, Gwen; è facile essere coraggiosi quando sai che non ti accadrà niente, è facile gettarsi a capofitto in una sparatoria quando sai che un proiettile non ti farà nulla. Il mio non è coraggio, perché se fossi davvero coraggioso, se fossi davvero l’eroe che sembro, non sarei qui a parlare con te, ma tra le braccia dell’uomo che amo.»  
  
  
Gwen osservò stupita il proprio capitano, non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato: gli occhi arrossati e gonfi, segno evidente di chi aveva pianto, il volto scavato e lo sguardo disperato di chi aveva perso tutto. Doveva esser stato davvero sconvolto per essersi confidato, in genere le toccava insistere ed insistere prima che le concedesse di sapere qualcosa sulla sua vita. Ora invece le aveva rivelato dei dettagli del suo personale che avevano dell’incredibile. In effetti le suonava un po’ strano essere il confessore di Jack Harkness, specialmente perché Gwen per prima, aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui confidarsi.  
  
La poliziotta, studiò attentamente le espressioni sul volto dell’immortale, non sapeva cosa fosse successo tra lui e Ianto ed in effetti avrebbe anche potuto approfittare della situazione, in fondo era da quando l’aveva conosciuto che desiderava stare con lui, chissà che ora non… No! Lei amava Rhys e, per quanto l’avesse fatta arrabbiare, per quanto l’avesse già tradito in passato, non meritava nemmeno che facesse simili pensieri. E poi durante l’assenza di Jack, Gwen aveva capito e si era resa conto di chi amasse per davvero, ma soprattutto di chi davvero l’amava. Per un periodo si era convinta che l’immortale provasse qualcosa per lei, che in una qualche maniera l’amasse. Di tanto in tanto la guardava in un modo che la faceva fremere, soltanto quando vide lui e Ianto baciarsi capì che la sua era una fantasia e che Jack Harkness non provava alcun tipo di amore verso di lei. Stupidamente aveva pensato che nemmeno di Ianto fosse innamorato e che con lui si divertisse soltanto, ma ora che lo vedeva… Ora che guardava i suoi occhi arrossati e gonfi di lacrime, si era resa conto di quanto fosse stata stupida.  
  
Riconosceva l’amore nei suoi occhi.  
  
Lentamente, Gwen prese Jack per mano accompagnandolo fino al divano ed accomodandosi su di esso, vide l’immortale sedersi al proprio fianco e fissarla con sguardo interrogativo. Evidentemente non comprendeva cosa stesse facendo. Decise quindi di lasciare da parte sguardi carichi d’affetto e carezze comprensive. Il capitano Harkness aveva bisogno di parlare, ma soprattutto di ascoltare cosa aveva da dirle.  
«Questi mesi sono stati duri per tutti» esordì Gwen, attirando l’attenzione dell’uomo che aveva di fronte. «Eravamo spaventati e soli, nessuno di noi si era reso veramente conto di quanto la tua presenza fosse rassicurante. E dopo quello che è successo con Billis e l’Abbadon, avevamo paura a stare senza di te. Però, lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, abbiamo imparato a gestire la situazione: ognuno faceva il possibile per fare del proprio meglio. Ovviamente attendevamo con ansia tue notizie o addirittura un tuo ritorno, ma nel frattempo tra weevil e alieni con la testa e pesce, ognuno di noi sperava di rivederti presto. Ti confesso che la prima cosa che mi domandavo la mattina quando uscivo di casa, era se eri tornato. Così correvo immediatamente qui e buttavo un occhio al tuo ufficio, sperando di vederti alla tua scrivania. Credevo sul serio d’essere pazza, ma poi mi sono accorta che per gli altri non era tanto diverso. Che Tosh, ad esempio, appena arrivava si guardava intorno sperando di vederti o che Owen, di tanto in tanto, mentre era impegnato da una qualche autopsia o mentre era preso a curare qualche nostra ferita, si guardava in giro come se sperasse di vederti apparire da un momento all’altro. Nessuno di loro però mi ha mai preoccupato, desideravamo solo che tu tornassi niente di più; ma Ianto…» Gwen fece una pausa schiarendosi la voce e studiando il volto del proprio capo. Per tutto il tempo l’aveva ascoltata in silenzio ed ora che aveva nominato il gallese, la sua attenzione era diventata maggiore. «Io sono una poliziotta, Jack e anche se adesso lavoro per Torchwood, rimarrò sempre un’agente e se c’è una cosa che ho imparato grazie al mio lavoro, è a capire le persone. Perché anche se Ianto diceva a tutti di non avere problemi e di essere tranquillo, io sapevo che stava mentendo. La verità era che aveva paura, una paura del diavolo! Più di me, di Owen e addirittura più di Toshiko; inizialmente non capivo cosa lo spaventasse tanto, poi però mi sono ricordata di quel bacio: il bacio che vi siete scambiati dopo l’Abbadon. E allora tutto ha iniziato ad avere un senso e le tessere del puzzle sono andate al loro posto. Jack, Ianto aveva così paura perché temeva di perderti, temeva di perdere la persona che per lui era più importante. Non stai così male perché il tuo capo se n’è andato, non piangi di nascosto per un collega. Lo fai per il tuo amante e per la persona che ami.»  
«Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo Gwen?» domandò Jack.  
«Per farti capire che Ianto ti ama e io so che anche tu ami lui. In un modo o nell’altro devi accettarlo; non dirmi che non sei stato geloso quando l’hai visto baciarsi con John? Andiamo, capitano, ho visto come hai reagito. Per non parlare poi di quella scenata nel tuo ufficio:  _io non amo nessuno e non amerò mai nessuno._ Davvero, Jack, non ti ho mai visto mentire in un modo tanto pessimo. Eri peggio di Tosh quando dice che di Owen non gli importa niente.»  
«Dovrò stare più attento la prossima volta» scherzò, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Sono sicura che qualunque cosa ti abbia detto non la pensasse per davvero, forse sta solo cercando di proteggersi e vuole evitare di soffrire ancora. Ianto si merita un po’ di serenità, dopo la tua scomparsa… e poi dopo il fatto di Lisa…»  
«Non è solo questo, Gwen, io l’ho ferito: quando sono stato negli anni quaranta con Toshiko, ho baciato un altro e ora lui si sente tradito.»  
«Jack, avrai avuto di sicuro le tue motivazioni per aver fatto una cosa del genere, ora la cosa importante è una sola: tu cosa provi per lui? Per Ianto, cosa senti? Perché in questo momento conta solo questo, le litigate si superano e dalle crisi ci si esce insieme se ci si ama.»  
«Gwen, io…»  
«Dimmi, Jack lo ami o no?» Eccolo il punto cruciale, Gwen vi era infine arrivata: lui l’amava o no? Lo amava tanto da accettare di perderlo, un giorno? Ianto valeva tanta sofferenza? Era arrivato il momento di accettarlo e di lasciarsi andare a quel sentimento profondo che sapeva di provare, amandolo con tutto sé stesso come meritava. Perché, in quel momento, non riusciva a non pensare che a lui e al suo bene. E per Ianto sarebbe stato disposto a fare l’impossibile. Il suo Ianto valeva il dover sopportare ogni male del mondo, valeva un’eternità di torture e patimenti. E dentro di sé, Jack era certo che se non si fosse lasciato andare, se non l’avesse amato adesso se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.  
  
L’immortale sorrise, certo che lo amava e ora glie lo avrebbe detto.  
  
«Ne ero certa» disse Gwen, alzandosi dal divano. «Passa una bella notte, Jack» continuò mentre scendeva le scale.  
«Aspetta, Gwen, posso fare qualcosa per te e per Rhys?» domandò il capitano Harkness.  
«Non è più necessario» rispose la ragazza, sorridendo, Gwen non aveva aiutato soltanto il suo capo, ma parlare e convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta, l’aveva aiutata a capire che una piccola litigata non era nulla se paragonato all’amore che la legava al suo futuro marito. Sarebbe tornata a casa e l’avrebbe abbracciato, fare pace sarebbe stato il passaggio successivo e non sarebbe stato tanto difficile.  
   
  
Il capitano Harkness uscì dall’hub, respirando l’aria frizzante della notte e, stringendosi nel suo caldo cappotto militare, iniziò a camminare. Ianto non abitava lontano e quella notte meritava d’essere vissuta attimo per attimo e l’attesa per quel ti amo, finalmente accettato, valeva il dover aspettare un poco di più. Si sarebbe goduto ogni passo, beandosi di ogni istante e di ogni metro che lo separava dalla casa del proprio amante. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, prime gocce di pioggia gli solleticarono il viso, trasformandosi lentamente in un violento acquazzone. Chissà che la pioggia non gli avesse portato fortuna?  
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho una sola cosa da dire riguardo questo capitolo, la prima stesura di questo intermezzo era totalmente diversa e prevedeva uno scontro con Owen. In teoria un Jack arrabbiato, andava da lui accusandolo d’essere la causa di tutto. Mi sono però accorta che il racconto prendeva una piega che non volevo, ho quindi deciso di cambiare la persona con cui si confidava Jack e invece di Owen, più acido impulsivo, ho preferito una come Gwen riflessiva e pragmatica. Ve lo dico perché volevo capiste come sono arrivata a questa versione, mi pareva importante.


	9. Finalmente Jack e Ianto!

La calda luce del sole filtrò dalle persiane svegliando il capitano Harkness, era un mattino splendido e Cardiff pareva rinata a nuova vita. O forse lui era rinato, da che si era scoperto immortale era resuscitato talmente tante volte che aveva perso il conto. Ogni volta che risorgeva si sentiva rinascere e rinvigorire, ma nessuna tra le tante volte in cui era tornato, gli aveva dato simili sensazioni. Non che fosse morto, ma dopo essersi finalmente dichiarato a Ianto ed averlo abbracciato, si era addormentato sul divano stretto nel suo abbraccio caldo. Dopo la sua confessione non avevano ancora parlato, il gallese non gli aveva ancora rivelato nulla riguardo la decisione che aveva preso, ma Jack era fiducioso. Aveva visto il suo sguardo mutare mentre gli rivelava i sentimenti che provava per lui e quando, finalmente, gli aveva confessato d’amarlo, i suoi occhi si erano illuminati e di slancio il suo giovane amante l’aveva abbracciato. Non erano riusciti a fare altro se non stringesi l’uno all’altro; Jack aveva percepito le sue mani grandi accarezzargli la schiena, fino a che il suo respiro non si era fatto regolare ed i suoi occhi si erano chiusi. Avrebbe aspettato e nel frattempo si sarebbe goduto il calore del suo corpo.  
  
Lentamente, Jack provò ad alzarsi cercando di non svegliare il su amante, che giaceva ancora addormentato. Abilmente riuscì a scivolare verso la cucina: voleva preparare una buona colazione, forse non sarebbe riuscito a fare un caffè come il suo, ma almeno poteva provarci. In fondo in tutta la sua vita aveva già cucinato, ora non sarebbe stato poi diverso. Ma perché adesso gli pareva tanto importante? Forse perché tutto quel che riguardava il bene di Ianto era importante e lo era anche una cosa stupida come una buona colazione. Aprì il frigorifero, estraendone uova e latte, voleva fare delle frittelle. Forse ricordava come si facevano, una volta era andato a letto con un cuoco che ne faceva di ottime. Iniziò a mescolare gli ingredienti mentre cercava qualcosa di adatto in cui cuocerle. In breve tempo riuscì a prepararne di ottime, tanto che quasi si stupì di se stesso e della propria bravura. Mise poi il tutto su un piatto adagiandolo su un vassoio, accompagnandole con della marmellata e due tazze di caffè. Soddisfatto dell’ottimo lavoro svolto, tornò in salotto posando il tutto sul tavolino.  
   
Ianto si era addormentato felice la sera precedente, stretto nell’abbraccio del suo capitano e con le sue parole ancora in mente aveva preso subito sonno, dormendo saporitamente cullato dal suo dolce profumo. Ancora non riusciva a credere a quel che gli aveva detto, si era sentito felice come un bambino a Natale quando gli aveva confessato d’amarlo. E Jack era stato sincero, lo sapeva, lo sentiva. Aveva studiato a lungo le espressioni del suo capitano e riusciva sempre a capire quando questi mentiva; e quando aveva sentito quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca, aveva visto i suoi occhi quasi commossi e più di una lacrima bagnarli le iridi azzurre. Sopraffatto dalla portata delle sue stesse emozioni, Ianto non era stato in grado di fare nulla se non abbracciarlo. Solo ora si rendeva conto di non avergli ancora dato una risposta; aveva creduto alle sue parole tanto che tutta la rabbia e la gelosia che aveva provato negli ultimi mesi, si erano sciolte come neve al sole. A che sarebbe servito ora insistere ed impuntarsi? Negare e negare ancora i propri sentimenti? Ora che sapeva, adesso che era sicuro dell’amore del suo capitano, Ianto non sarebbe più riuscito ad azzittire il proprio cuore che gli urlava di lasciarsi andare.  
  
Finalmente gli avrebbe dato ascolto.  
  
Il tea-boy, aprì gli occhi stiracchiandosi pigramente e tenendo al massimo i muscoli delle braccia. Alzò poi il capo, guardandosi attorno: di Jack non c’era traccia. Stava quasi per temere che se ne fosse andato, quando un profumo gli stuzzicò le narici. Incredibilmente sembrava odore di frittelle. D’istinto fu tentato d’alzarsi e raggiungere l’immortale in cucina, magari aiutandolo in una qualche maniera, ma preferì rimanere steso sul divano, voleva essere coccolato.  
   
Quando lo vide arrivare, chiuse gli occhi fingendo di dormire, si sentiva un ragazzino in vena di scherzi, ma ugualmente non riuscì a farne a meno. Stava per scoppiare a ridere quando un bacio a fiori di labbra, gli fece spalancare gli occhi. Era tanto, troppo, che non sentiva quelle labbra baciarlo a quel modo.  
«Buongiorno» trillò il capitano Harkness sorridendo dopo essersi allontanato da lui. «Colazione» disse mostrando le proprie fatiche.  
  
Ianto allungò lo sguardo sul vassoio, riposto sul tavolino, spostò poi lo sguardo su di lui ridendo quasi della sua espressione. Jack sembrava felice e Ianto ebbe l’impressione di star vedendo qualcosa di raro; da che lo conosceva quante volte l’aveva visto sorridere il quel modo? Non era il solito sorriso sbarazzino e malizioso, era qualcosa di ben diverso.  
  
Qualcosa che non aveva mai visto.  
  
«Jack,» esordì, «io devo darti una risposta.»  
«Non c’è fretta, Ianto, posso aspettare.»  
«Già, ma io no! Mi è bastato quello che mi hai detto ieri sera, per farmi capire ciò che voglio davvero. Promettimi solo una cosa, che mi dirai sempre la verità. Quello che è successo, quello che credevo che fossimo… Tutto questo casino è successo solo perché non ci siamo detti quello che realmente pensavamo. È vero, all’inizio tra di noi era soltanto sesso, io avevo bisogno di riprendermi dopo il fatto di Lisa e tu, beh, sei tu. Ma giorno dopo giorno le cose sono cambiate ed io ho fatto male a non ammetterlo a me stesso, c’è voluto quello svitato del tuo ex per farcelo capire.»  
«Per favore non parliamo più di John.»  
«Non ne parliamo più» negò Ianto, un poco divertito.  
«A proposito di quello che hai detto, beh, la colpa è solo mia. Io avrei dovuto rendermi conto di quel che stavamo diventando. Se avessi ammesso prima che ti amo e che di te non posso fare a meno, non sarebbe successo tutto questo e tu non avresti sofferto tanto.»  
«Non devi preoccuparti di questo, alle volte è necessario soffrire, perché solo in questo modo le cose belle ci paiono ancora più meravigliose.»  
«Che dici, ora facciamo colazione?» domandò Jack sorridendo.  
«Hai fatto tutto tu o hai ordinato?» chiese il gallese scettico.  
«Ho fatto da solo, sono capace di cucinare sai?» rispose questi fintamente offeso.  
«Vediamo, dopo ti do i voti»  disse il gallese scherzoso mentre afferrava una frittella cospargendola di marmellata.  
   
 

_oOo_

  
   
In piedi, nell’ingresso dell’appartamento in cui aveva passato la notte, Jack si stava infilando il cappotto. Erano quasi le dieci del mattino e doveva andare in ufficio, chissà cos’altro era successo durante la sua assenza, chissà cos’altro aveva sputato la fessura.  
«Ti raggiungo subito» disse, aiutandolo a rivestirsi.  
«Fa’ con comodo» rispose Jack, sorridendo.  
  
Il tutto accadde in un attimo, tanto che entrambi faticarono a rendersene conto. Ma di preciso, successe quando Jack gli si avvicinò per salutarlo, desiderava soltanto dargli un bacio su una guancia, ma finì col trovare le sue labbra. Non riuscirono a trattenersi e quello che doveva essere un bacio d’arrivederci, diventò un bacio vero, come non se lo scambiavano da mesi. La lingua di Jack si intrecciò con quella di Ianto, dando vita ad un balletto senza fine; lentamente l’immortale spinse il gallese contro al muro appoggiandosi contro al suo corpo di modo da avere più contatto. Ianto gemette quando sentì la lingua del capitano scendere lungo il proprio corpo delineando le venature del collo fino ad arrivare all’incavo della spalla.  
«D-devi andare» balbettò il giovane trattenendosi dal gemere nuovamente.  
«Cardiff può aspettare…» sussurrò Jack, guardandolo negli occhi. «Ora ho cose più importanti a cui pensare» disse infine riprendendo possesso della sua bocca.  
  
Il giovane Ianto Jones aveva già avuto esperienze prima di allora, molte delle quali proprio con il suo capitano, ma mai ricordava d’aver provato un piacere simile. Sentiva la sua lingua lambirgli il collo e le sue mani toccarlo ovunque facendolo gemere di piacere. Si sentì poi sollevare e trasportare fino alla camera da letto, ed infine adagiare delicatamente sul copriletto. Vide poi Jack spogliarsi rapidamente ed infine salirgli sopra, vide i suoi occhi guardarlo con intensità e la sua bocca aprirsi nuovamente sulla propria. Percepì vagamente i propri abiti scivolare via e non li sentì cadere lontano. Ma sentì chiaramente le sue labbra baciarlo e le sue mani accarezzargli il petto, pizzicandogli i capezzoli e stuzzicandoli con le dita fino a farli indurire. Sentì la sua voce, bassa e roca, che gli ripeteva di lasciarsi andare, di fidarsi nuovamente di lui e di accoglierlo dentro di sé di nuovo.  
«Non ti farò più soffrire, Ianto» sussurrò Jack al suo orecchio, prima di chinarsi ancora e strappargli l’ennesimo bacio.  
«Jack.» Il capitano alzò lo sguardo, fino ad incrociare gli occhi chiari del gallese chiedendogli, in una muta domanda, di continuare. «Ti amo» sussurrò, infine.  
Jack annuì, sfiorando la sua bocca con le dita, la sua meravigliosa bocca…  
«Anch’io» sussurrò prima di baciarlo ancora ed ancora, ora non aveva più paura di dirlo.  
   
Fecero l’amore lentamente, come se fosse la loro prima volta; Jack accarezzava la pelle chiara di Ianto come fosse porcellana preziosa, baciava le sue labbra morbide come fossero ciliegie succose. Non gli pareva davvero che fosse di nuovo suo, che ancora potesse baciarlo ed accarezzarlo, che ancora provasse quelle sensazioni. Sensazioni simili, ma più forti e nuove. Ora tutto pareva ampliato, come se quel  _ti amo_ che si erano scambiati, avesse migliorato ogni cosa. E quando entrò dentro di lui, il mondo esplose. Si spinse sempre più dentro, perdendosi in una miriade di sensazioni mentre beveva i gemiti di Ianto godendo anche di essi. Come se il suo piacere eccitasse anche lui e più spingeva, più l’altro gemeva, più lui godeva, godeva come non aveva mai fatto. Ad un ritmo sempre più elevato, Jack si spingeva dentro il proprio compagno, mentre con le mani lo accarezzava, con la bocca lo baciava e con gli occhi lo guardava. E guardarlo godere valeva tutta una vita. Quando l’orgasmo li colse, vennero insieme, perfettamente all’unisono i loro gemiti si persero nella stanza e i loro corpi esausti, ricadevano l’uno sull’altro.  
  
Ianto fu il primo a riprendersi; Jack si era sposato stendendosi al suo fianco, ma ancora teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava pesantemente. Il gallese rimase a fissarlo per un tempo indefinito fino a che non vide i suoi occhi azzurri aprirsi e nuovamente guardarlo.  
  
L’orgasmo di Jack era stato travolgente, tanto che gli ci era voluto un attimo prima di riprendersi; l’immortale si era poi spostato, stendendosi al suo fianco di modo da non gravargli addosso con il proprio peso. Era rimasto poi steso accanto a lui, decidendosi solo dopo diversi minuti a guardarlo nuovamente. E quando aveva posato lo sguardo su Ianto, Jack l’aveva scoperto ad osservarlo; solo allora l’immortale percepì le loro mani intrecciate e piano le sollevò baciandole dolcemente.  
«Ehi» sussurrò il tea-boy, sorridendo.  
«Ehi» rispose Jack, baciando nuovamente le loro dita ancora intrecciate.  
«Jack, è stato bellissimo!»  
«È vero, lo è stato! Alla faccia di John Hart.»  
«Jack, sei un vero idiota» rispose Ianto, sconsolato.  
«Ma è vero! Lo sai che voleva portarti a letto ad ogni costo?»  
«Certo che lo so, quando uno ti accarezza una coscia o non ci vede e lo ha fatto per sbaglio, oppure vuole scopare e mi sembra che il tuo Hart ci vedesse anche troppo bene.»  
«Ehi, vacci piano con le parole, è solo il mio ex e niente di più. E per i miei gusti mi ha baciato anche troppe volte.»  
«Mh, però devo ammettere che quel bastardo sa baciare» costatò Ianto, ricordando. Contrariato, Jack gli diede una gomitata, facendogli sentire quanto non gli andasse giù il sentire certi discorsi. Aveva iniziato lui a parlare di Hart ed ora la discussione era degenerata. Adesso che sapeva che al suo Ianto era piaciuto quel bacio, voleva seppellire il ricordo di lui e di John insieme perché il solo pensiero gli faceva salire una rabbia che gli dava alla testa.  
«Geloso, eh?» chiese il tea-boy al suo orecchio, con voce languida iniziando poi a stuzzicarlo mordendone il lobo.  
«Io? Ma figurati, mai stato» mentì scherzosamente, ridendo poi del leggero solletico che la lingua di Ianto gli provocava. «E poi non accusare me d’essere geloso, perché, caro il mio signor Jones, ho visto come hai reagito quando siete arrivati al bar, eri geloso di John!»  
«Tzé» sputò il gallese, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e voltando il capo, fintamente offeso.  
«Eri geloso di me… Hai anche detto:  _compagno in che senso_?” scherzò, imitando la voce di Ianto.  
«Io non parlo così e poi anche se fosse? Parli proprio tu…» rispose il ragazzo più giovane lasciando trasparire un leggero fastidio. Il solo pensare ad Hart infatti gli provocava un disgustoso malessere che gli attanagliava la bocca dello stomaco come una morsa. Era geloso?  
  
Decisamente!  
  
Rimasero a lungo stesi sul letto, baciandosi e godendo delle reciproche attenzioni, fino a quando il cellulare di Jack si mise a suonare interrompendo l’idillio.  
«Dobbiamo andare al lavoro?» domandò il gallese, sbuffando contrariato.  
«Temo di sì» annuì il capitano mettendosi a sedere e baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra prima di alzarsi e rivestirsi.  
A quanto pareva il mondo non si era fermato con loro, la vita ricominciava e Torchwood era di nuovo operativa.  
   
  
 **Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sembra doveroso dare al titolo di questo capitolo i dovuti credits, dato che l’ho preso in prestito alla serie “Friends.” Uno degli episodi della seconda serie era stato appunto intitolato (nella versione italiana) “Finalmente Ross e Rachel” mi pareva un titolo adatto e ho voluto usarlo.


End file.
